Haircut
by br0kenztar
Summary: Traducción titulo: Corte de cabello. Ligero OzxAlice. ¿No han notado que el cabello de Alice está muy largo? ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino a Jun Mochizuki. Solo tomo prestados sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes._

**Haircut**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"¡Estúpido conejo!" se oían gritos desde una de las tantas salas de la mansión "¡Puedes de una buena vez quedarte quieta!"

"¡No!" gritaba una voz femenina.

"¡Vamos Alice, no te dolerá!" decía una tercera voz, tratando de convencer a la chica.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo en la mansión Rainsworth?

oOOOo

Ese día parecía ponerse peor. Sin señal alguna de algún contratista ilegal, por lo tanto, no había cadenas de las cuales mandar de regreso al Abismo. Los Baskerville no causaban problemas que preocuparan en esos momentos. Todo era paz, tranquilidad y... aburrimiento.

Un chico rubio acostado completamente sobre un sofá, cubriendo sus ojos de la cegadora luz, ya que las puertas hacia la terraza estaban abiertas. Su fiel sirviente se encontraba sentado en una de los brazos del sillón, mirando desinteresadamente hacia afuera.

En la azotea se encontraba un pequeña mesa con un juego de te sobre esta. Ahí se encontraba una joven castaña, tomando delicadamente su taza de té. Le acompañaba el peli plateado con la muñeca sobre su hombro, comiendo felizmente un pedazo de pastel.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza y el chocar de la tazas con los platos. Después, poco a poco se iba escuchando lo que parecía ser el rechinido de las llantas de un pequeño carrito que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

La puerta de repente se abrió de golpe, llamando un poco la atención de los presentes en la habitación. Entro la pelinegra de larga cabello empujando un pequeño carrito de comida y dejándolo a un lado de una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina.

El rubio retiro un poco su brazo para observar a la pelinegra que recién llegaba.

"¿No han notado..." comienza con voz soñolienta "Que el cabello de Alice está muy largo?"

La extraña pregunta hizo que todos prestaran atención al cabello de la mencionada, quien al parecer no presto atención, ya que esta está sobre lo que contenía el carrito. Nada más y nada menos que carne recién preparada.

"Tiene razón, Oz-kun," dijo el peli plateado, entrando a la habitación "El cabello de la señorita Alice ha crecido mucho desde que salieron del Abismo."

"¡Necesita un corte de cabello!" exclamó la muñeca desde el hombro de Break.

"Buena idea, Emily~" dijo emocionado su portador.

"¡Tengo en mente el corte perfecto!" gritó emocionada Sharon imaginándose a Alice con el corte parecido al de ella "¡Así pareceremos mas como hermanas!"

"Yo creo que será mejor dejarle el mismo corte, Sharon-chan," comentó asustado el rubio al ver la cara de la castaña.

"Hasta creen que va a dejar que ustedes le corten el cabello," comento muy serio el pelinegro "Apuesto que ni sabe de lo que están hablando."

Todos miraron a la pelinegra, quien seguía comiendo de su carne y sin prestar atención a la conversación que llevaban a cabo los demás. Oz se acerco a ella tranquilamente y Alice no notó al rubio a su lado hasta cuando este le habló.

"Alice~" le hablo alegremente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó algo molesta "¿No ves que estoy ocupada, Oz?"

"Es que nosotros estábamos hablando y creemos que necesitas un corte de cabello," le explicaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Corte de cabello?" preguntó confundida.

"Así es, Alice-chan," afirmo la castaña, apareciendo a un lado del rubio con unas tijeras en la mano "Con estas tijeras cortaremos tu cabello para que quedes igual que tu hermana mayor Sharon."

"Se negara y saldrá corriendo," comentó en un suspiro Gilbert, observando desde su lugar junto con Break.

Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y con sus manos sosteniendo su largo cabello. "¡No dejare que toquen mi cabello!"

Oz intentó acercarse con cuidado a Alice, pero lo único que logro fue que esta lo esquivara y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Alice, espera!" le gritaba el rubio mientras que, junto con Sharon, salían corriendo atrás de ella.

"Que predecible puede ser Alice-kun," comentó divertido Break al ver como el comentario del pelinegro fue justamente lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a seguirlos. "Los detendré antes de que hagan un desastre."

El peli plateado simplemente se quedo en su lugar, mirando como el sirviente de Oz salía de la habitación tranquilamente. Sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Alice al tratar de huir y los de Oz al tratar de atraparla.

Corría por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, no iba a ningún lado en particular, simplemente quería alejarse lo más posible de Oz y de Sharon, quienes querían cortarle el cabello. No dejaría que tocaran su cabello, ni mucho menos cortarlo.

Dio la vuelta en un pasillo y se detuvo a observar si la seguían, escuchaba con atención que los otros dos estaban cerca de donde ella estaba que no notó a la otra persona que estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba por el pasillo, cuando el rubio apareció y la vio.

"¡Alice!" le gritó y corrió hacia ella.

Empezó a correr nuevamente, pero sus pasos fueron obstaculizados por un objeto que ella no notó, haciendo que cayera de boca hacia el piso. Al poco tiempo sintió el peso de otra persona cayendo encima de ella.

"¡Auch!" exclamó con dolor y empujaba a la persona que había caído sobre ella "¡Oz, quítate de encima!"

"Lo siento, Alice," se disculpo.

"Ahora ya saben que no deben correr por los pasillos," decía con una sonrisa burlona el peli plateado, con su bastón en la mano y que estorbaba a mitad de camino "Podría haber accidentes~"

"Estúpido payaso," maldijo Alice, mirando con ojos asesinos a Break.

"¿Estás bien, Oz?" preguntó Gilbert que se acercaba junto con Sharon.

"Sí, estoy bien," le contestó mientras se levantaba. Ya levantado, le tendió la mano a la pelinegra para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No quiero tu ayuda," dijo molesta Alice aun en el piso "¡Harás que me corten el cabello!"

"¿Estas asustada por eso, Alice?" preguntó el rubio, haciendo que la pelinegra desviara la mirada un poco sonrojada "Oh vamos, te prometo que no te dolerá."

Esas palabras no convencían a Alice, quien seguía sin mirar a su sirviente.

"Si te dejas que te cortemos el cabello, te prometo que hare que busquen la mejor carne de la cuidad, del país si quieres, y que la preparen como a ti te gusta."

Regresó rápidamente la mirada, con sus ojos brillosos que mostraban emoción, vaya que la propuesta era tentadora. "¿Lo dices enserio, Oz?"

Se sorprendió al ver tan tierna mirada que había puesto Alice y le sonrió con la misma ternura. "Te lo prometo."

La pelinegra tomó la mano del rubio, quien la ayudó a levantarse. Después todos regresaron a la sala donde estaban desde un principio, donde prepararon todo para que Alice tuviera su primer corte de cabello.

Llamaron a una de las sirvientas que se encargaría de hacer el corte. Mientras esperaban a que se esta se presentara en la habitación, el pelinegro y su amo intentaban mantener quieta a la chica de largo cabello.

"¡Estúpido conejo!" gritaba Gilbert tratando de mantener a Alice sentada en la silla "¡Puedes de una buena vez quedarte quieta!"

"¡No!" chillaba.

"¡Vamos Alice, no te dolerá!" decía Oz tratando de convencer a la chica.

En cuanto la sirvienta llegó, al fin pudieron sentar correctamente a Alice y colocándole una manta alrededor de su cuello que cubría su cuerpo. En cuanto la sirvienta tomo un pedazo del cabello de la pelinegra, esta se puso demasiado nerviosa.

Se colocó a lado de la chica y colocó su brazo sobre su hombro. "Todo estará bien, Alice."

Volteó a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, al ver esa sonrisa que le regalaba el rubio, se sintió mucho más tranquila. Escuchó el primer tijeretazo y cerró los ojos con la esperanza que el dolor vendría después… pero no sintió nada.

"Vez, te dije que no te dolería," le recordó el rubio aun a su lado, ella simplemente no respondió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, le habían despuntado solo unos cuantos centímetros de cabello a Alice. Aunque Sharon había insistido en que le dejaran el mismo corte como ella lo tenía, solo pudieron quitarle esa pequeña cantidad de cabello, dejándolo igual a como ella lo tenía desde que salió del Abismo.

Mientras que Alice se revisaba en el espejo que ningún cabello cortado no estuviera fuera de su lugar. Oz había regresado al sofá, al igual que su aburrimiento. Después sintió que alguien se sentaba cerca de él.

"Oz-kun," le llamó el peli plateado "Lamento decirle que la mansión Rainsworth no se hará cargo del pago del encargo de carne que ordenó~"

Una pequeña gota corrió por su sien y suspiro pesadamente. "Ahora llamo al Tío Oscar."

**END**

* * *

_**Bueno la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero ya me insistían que subiera un OzxAlice (aunque este es uno ligero) y aqui esta.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mas que a mi XD y dejen reviews~**_

_**Nos leemos en otro fic.**_

_**Mata ne~**_


End file.
